


One-Shot one-shots

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Washing, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: A bunch of short one-shots in a one-shot. Includes light angst, lots of fluff, and cute Klaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 3





	One-Shot one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot one-shots... does that make sense? Anyway, it will in a minute.
> 
> Image prompt: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/f9/78/74f9788eb25dada9965507b58c4bedf6.jpg

\---Finding the other wearing their clothes---

Kurt came into his boyfriend's bedroom, they had agreed to meet there after school. He was so excited to see Blaine. Blaine hadn't been home in a while because he went to Dalton and Kurt had moved back to Mckinley. Kurt was so excited he forgot to knock on Blaine's bedroom door.

He opened to door to see Blaine laying on his bed, reading 'A Study In Scarlet'. But what caught Kurt's eye was that he was wearing Kurt's Mckinley hoodie. The one he got from playing football. He also was wearing the sweatpants he got from being a cheerio.

Sweatshirt: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/8e/06/198e0675414e9e443d4d3143a3bd1af8.jpg  
Sweatpants: https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.885906763.9989/leggings,m,x540,front-pad,600x600,f8f8f8.u1.jpg

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped up and practically threw his book across the room.

"S- Sorry there, Kurt. You scared me." Blaine giggled a little.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down at himself and immediately blushed. He had wanted to take them off before Kurt go there, but he had lost track of time.

"It's okay," Kurt said, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Blaine, "I don't care."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said in a quiet voice, "I just- they smell like you and... and I missed you and-"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's soft lips on his, "I think it's cute."

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, "You do?"

"Yeah."

For the rest of the night, Kurt and Blaine cuddled while watching movies. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

\---Holding hands---

It was Blaine's first day at Mckinley. He ate lunch with Kurt and then they had science together.

The couple was walking out of the cafeteria together when Blaine took Kurt's hand. But what Blaine didn't expect was that Kurt immediately dropped his hand.

"What- What's wrong?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt looked around and then pulled Blaine into a corner.

"I- I'm scared," Kurt said.

"Scared of what?" Blaine asked.

"Scared that someone will hurt me or worse you if we hold hands!"

Blaine gave a sad smile to his boyfriend, "I know, I'm sorry I should have asked. But if someone even LOOKS at you, I will beat them up. I'm was on the Dalton fight club."

The couple was giggling now. At that moment there was nothing but them, Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt said, "I want to hold your hand."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, and they giggled all the way to their class. Blaine hummed 'I Want To Hold Your Hand', making Kurt kiss him on the cheek. People might have been staring, but they didn't care.

\---Having their hair washed by the other---

"Kurt! I'm back from Sam's!" Blaine yelled.

"I'm in the shower!" Kurt yelled over the music coming from the bathroom.

Blaine walked to the bathroom to join Kurt in the shower. He pulled off all his clothes and put them in the hamper. He drew the curtain back and stepped in with Kurt. Blaine put his arms slowly around his love. Kurt tensed up at first but then relaxed into Blaine's arms.

"Hi," Kurt said

"Hi"

"No funny business mister. We both have a show tonight and we don't have time for that." Kurt scolded.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Blaine said. He picked up the shampoo from the side of the tub. He squirted some on his and started rubbing it into Kurt's scalp.

"Wow... that feels... really good." Kurt chucked. 

"Mmm," Blaine hummed.

After Blaine's hair was washed, the boys got out, but never really left each other's sides.

\---Cuddling in a pillow fort---

"Ta-da! It's a pillow fort!" Blaine said. The first was made of blankets, pillows, and chairs. It had cute little fairy lights around the inside and Blaine's laptop open to Netflix.

"Aww, Blaine!"

"Common let's watch something!" Blaine pulled Kur into the small fort. They cuddled while watching 'The Umbrella Acadamy' together. It was a night of fluff and love.

Pillow fort: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/4b/d9/834bd9894fa991bc147d41bb7ea88702.jpg

\---Sharing a bed--- (I'm getting really lazy so this is the same as my other 'sharing a bed story... I'm sorry)

Blaine POV

I still can't believe it's real. Kurt and I got married. We're husbands. Husbands.

Was it a very strange and impromptu wedding? Absolutely. But it also was very us. We had only gotten together a week or 2 before today.

Our wedding day.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, "You're kinda zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm fine, great in fact," I reponed, "I just can't believe this happened. We really are going to be together forever."

"Fearlessly and forever," He corrected. I giggled at his silliness.

"We should go to bed," Kurt said, "Today was fun but very exhausting."

"Yeah"

We got ready for bed, Kurt taking a little longer than I did, I didn't mind. I was laying in bed when Kurt finally came out of the bathroom. He got underneath the covers with me and it hit me. This was our first night together as husbands. God, I love saying that. HUSBANDS.

"What?" Kurt asked. He could always tell if there was something on my mind.

"Tonight is our first sharing a bed as husbands. Husbands, Kurt. Can you believe it?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed happily, "But I'm so glad we are husbands." Kurt leaned over and pecked my lips. I quickly pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. He gave an adorable little squeak of surprise.

"Me too."

\---Head scratches---

Kurt and Blaine were rewatching 'Sherlock' together and Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap. Kurt started scratching and massaging Blaine's head.

"What are you- mmm... nevermind." Blaine moaned. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing..." Kurt kissed the back of his boyfriend's head.

Blaine loved his boyfriend. He always did little things that made him fall in love with Kurt more, day by day.

\---Sharing dessert---

Blaine and Kurt sat across from each other from across the booth. They had gotten a chocolate milkshake with 2 straws because, you know, rom-coms.

The server brought them the shake but sat it on Baine's side rather than the middle. The boys didn't think much of it and started to drink out of the shake together.

The boys giggled as they drank, laughing at how romantically cheesy they were. They were content until the server came back up to them again.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Oh, yes?" Blaine answered.

"There are children here." She said.

Blaine looked around, "Yes... there are...?"

"So please don't do that."

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Be... homosexual... in public" She said in disgust and horror.

"Well then, I guess we'll leave." Kurt angrily stood up and grabbed Blaine. The couple stormed out of the restaurant.

Only once in the comfort of Kurt's car did Blaine speak.

"You're hot when you get angry."

Kurt couldn't have sped home faster.

\---Shoulder rubs---

"God sometimes I hate work, ya know? Like everybody just sucks!" Kurt was ranting about his work. He and Blaine were sitting on their bed, sitting between the shorter boy's legs.

Blaine started rubbing Kurt's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"You know this won't help how sucky work is, right?" Kurt asked.

"I know, but is it making you any calmer?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed, "Sorry. Please don't stop."

Blaine laughed. He loved Kurt.

\---Taking a bath together---

Blaine wanted to do something special for Kurt. He knew how stressed out Kurt was over a new line of clothes at Vouge, and because he was a district manager and most of them were his designs, it meant a lot for his career. But Blaine wanted him to have at least one night of rest. 

So when Blaine got a text from Kurt saying that he was on his way home, he started to draw a bath. He put candles around the bathtub (not too many though, no need to start a fire), and put on low lighting throughout the entire house.

"Blaine! I'm home! Why are all the lights so low?" Kurt yelled when he came in.

"Come in the bathroom!" Blaine retorted.

Kurt walked into the bathroom to see his fiance standing there in low lighting, candles all around him, and a bath drawn for him.

"Aww, Blaine! You didn't need to do all this!" Kurt said in awe.

"Yes, I did. I know how stressed you are about work and I wanted you to have a night off. You deserve it." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

The two got in the bath together, Kurt sitting between Blaine's legs in front of him. Blaine started rubbing Kurt's shoulders, and at one point Kurt almost fell asleep.

Blaine always knew just what Kurt needed.

\---One character playing with the other's hair---

Blaine had gotten out of the shower and was now in his PJs. He walked into the living room for Kurt and his weekly date night. Tonight they were watching the movie, 'Oklahoma!'. He sat on the couch and waited for Kurt to arrive.

"Aww, you look so cute without gel! Kurt said as soon as he saw Blaine.

"Shut up" Blaine whispered.

"I know you're insecure about it, but I think your curls are adorable."

"I hate them," Blaine said sternly.

"Can I play with them? Your curls, I mean." Kurt asked

"Why?"

Kurt put his hand on his boyfriend's thigh, "I already told you, they look super cute and I love it when you don't wear gel."

"Okay..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt started the movie and the overture started. Blaine hesitantly put his head on Kurt's chest so that he could play with his hair.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was still a little worried about the whole thing, but he eventually settled into someone touching his hair. He eventually forgot about his insecurities and laughed a little at the movie.

He was so cute.

\---Accidentally falling asleep together---

Kurt suddenly woke up. He wasn't in his room. He was cuddled up with Blaine on his couch. 

Kurt looked at the clock, 2:17 AM. Shit.

"Blaine," Kurt started shaking his boyfriend awake, "We fell asleep!"

"Oh, shit..." Blaine slurred, still half asleep, "What time is it?"

"It's 2 in the morning! I was supposed to be home by midnight!"

"Okay Kurt, it's okay, just call your dad and tell him what happened," Blaine said trying to comfort his love.

Kurt picked up the phone and called his dad. He picked up immediately.

"Kurt! Where are you!?" Burt practically screamed.

"I'm sorry. Blaine and I fell asleep watch a movie and neither of us set an alarm. I'm so sorry..."

Burt sighed, "Okay... Well, I don't want you driving home in this weather, so just stay a Blaine's tonight."

For the first time that night, Kurt noticed the weather outside. It was snowing, hard.

"Okay, dad. I'll come back home first thing tomorrow."

"Ok kid... and if anything happens between you and Blaine... use protection please?"

"DAD!" Kurt said. Blaine giggled, he knew exactly what Burt had just said.

"I mean it! Goodnight, love you!"

"Love you too dad." Kurt hung up the phone and turned around to see his boyfriend laughing.

"Oh shut up..." Kurt play pushed Blaine's arm

"I mean... I do have protection..." Blaine said quietly...

"I think I can get behind that"

\---One character adjusting the other's jewelry/necktie/etc.---

"Blaine! Your bowtie is all crooked!" Kurt said, already adjusting his yellow bowtie.

"Sorry. For how much I wear these I should learn how to tie them better." Blaine chuckled.

"Don't. I like fixing them" They both giggled.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

The two walked out the front door together, ready to go to their daughter's wedding.

\---Back scratches---

After a long shirtless makeout session, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling under his blankets.

Blaine scratched down Kurts back as he fell asleep. Kurt gave a content smile and snuggled closer the Blaine.

"I lov' y'u" Kurt slurred.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed the top of his boyfriend's head as he slipped into sleep.

\---Reacting to the other one crying about something--

Blaine came home from work, but he wasn't greeted by Kurt's smiling face as usual. He suddenly heard sniffling coming from the bedroom. Blaine ran into the room, only to see Kurt curled up in a little ball of blankets crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine said as he rushed to Kurt's side.

"It's been 10 years."

Blaine knew immediately what Kurt was talking about, his mother.

"Oh, honey..." Kurt collapsed into Blaine. He knew how much his mom meant to him. It didn't matter how long it had been, there were just days when he was like this. On his mother's birthday, the anniversary of her death, Mother's day...

But Blaine never got tired of comforting him when he was sad. There was no feeling quite like holding Kurt in his arms and letting him know he was safe.

\---Slow dancing---

It was Kurt and Blaine's wedding anniversary. They were standing in the living room, slow dancing to 'Come What May'. It was the song they had wanted to sing together at their wedding, but they never got the chance to (They wouldn't change their wedding for the world, though).

Blaine was humming his part and Kurt was mumming his. Everything was just like they had dreamed. They had a daughter and son asleep in their rooms, they were living in NYC, and each other in their arms.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. Not because it was a secret, but because it was only meant for Blaine to hear.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

They slowly danced until the early morning hours. They were tired the next day, but they didn't care, they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't do all of them, but I did a lot so give me a little credit, lol.
> 
> -2336 words-


End file.
